Peitho
by Albion19
Summary: Gabriel travels to a watch convention, don’t scoff they exist, and comes into contact with Eden. When she was a prostitute…
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **In one of the graphic novels it was suggested that Eden may have been a "Whore" so I'm using it. First of three chapters…maybe…

* * *

The sun shone through the droplets to the image of the girl by the side of the road. She was a flash of white through the heavy rain, face throne back to the sky while her skirt dripped and the top clung to her small frame. She looked uninhibited, totally immersed in her enjoyment of the downpour with a candid smile on her lips. And Gabriel was enthralled by the image.

"I can pick her up…she's a hitchhiker, but looks ok. Just stop, right."

He accelerated the car forward, only taking his eyes from the girl to check the traffic behind him, which was sparse. She had stepped forward now, his car in her sights, eyes squinted to watch him through the glass. The car reached her and their gazes locked. The sun was shining through her skirt, her legs a slim silhouette against the light, while the bra visible under the soaking vest saved her from indecency. Gabriel felt a stir of excitement in the pit of his stomach, his breath trapped in his throat as his blood rushed to other parts of his body…a body that quickly transformed into a hesitant, embarrassed one. The hopeful expression on her pulchritude doll face turned into a quizzical quirked eyebrow as his car drove past.

Gabriel gripped the stirring wheel in frustrated disappointment, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, cursing his nerve for having up and disappeared on him. He was tinged pink with mortification.

"Crap! Turn back, she might still get in. But she knows I saw her, and well I'm -"

He's thoughts were interrupted when he noted that the car behind him had stopped beside the hitcher. The woman stepped up to it and leaned down to speak to the driver. Her head bopped in gratitude as she scooped her bag up and got into the passenger seat. The sun shone on the car's windshield, obscuring the driver from Gabriel's sight. He breathed a long suffering sigh and stewed in irritation, as the car quickly overtook him.

Both cars were a few miles from Columbus, finally heading away from Lake Erie. He didn't want to get himself down, he reminded himself that he was away from Queens, a place that had started to make him feel stifled when not working in the shop. Gabriel felt slightly more brightened that the car seemed to be going in the same direction as him too.

"Not that I'll actually see her again. Idiot. Ah well, she might not have even got in with me anyway…"

He busied himself with thoughts of the upcoming conference and the man he was going to meet, but his mind would be drawn back to the girl as his eyes would be given quick glimpses of her face before him. Every now and then he could see her stretch over to the driver, her neck curved in an arc, to say something in his ear. Not that he knows it's a man…Probably likely though. But every time it happened he felt a flash of arousal, curiosity and envy.

He drove into the city, after hours of her before him, trying to find the right direction whilst keeping the other car in his sights. He observed the sign to Forest Park and took the turning, glumly watching the car that was now behind him stop to let the girl out. He lost sight of her in the crowd, becoming a white shimmering mirage, a blur amongst the sweltering hubbub of the masses.

* * *

The convention was intriguing, being amongst people with the same interest was great, but that paled into comparison with the gift that was sold to him by the gentlemen, a visitor from abroad. He kept touching the box sitting on top of the bedside cabinet, the preciousness of it making him nervous that it was safe. He kept finding himself smiling goofily. As for the young woman, she took residence at the back of his mind, where he was content to have her a gradually fading nostalgic memory. He settled onto the motel bed, the night too muggy to get in, with a contented sigh. Gabriel gave the Ohio snow globe a shake before lying down, the rain a lulling pattering noise against the window…

Gabriel watched through the glass, as the dark man slowly undressed her.

She was lying back on a car seat that seemed to stretch out under her and enfold her like velvet. He could feel it under his feet and the smell of body warmed leather permeated the air. She was provocatively perfect. Her arms where languidly resting by her head as she parted her legs, the white material clinging to her thighs. His hands glided up her shins, to her calves and then to the back of her hips, fingers digging into the hem of her skirt. Gabriel moaned softly, leaning closer to the surface, as her body was arched before him, her top falling back to reveal her stomach.

Her body was a gleaming view of soft, rain pearled skin and panes of arched hips and sculpted ribs. She was giving a slow muffled keening sound, the noise having an eerie echoic quality, as the skirt was lowed down her legs, her wet skin making the movement slow. The man opened her legs wider, his hands drawing her knees back as far as possible as his fingers began to brush over the edges of her light yellow knickers, but never getting close enough to her centre. She was gasping pleas, voice chocked with want.

Gabriel watched her flushed cheeks getting darker as her hands wrung and grasped at the material of the seat and he fanned out his hands on the glass, desperately pressing against it.

The darks man's mouth was below her belly button, licking around it before kissing upwards to her top, hands fisting the fabric at her sides and drawing it towards her head, revealing her bra. His large hands twirled gently around her arms as the top was removed from her, his body positioned above hers. Her pelvis thrust up towards him, but she growled as he followed the movement. He suddenly pushing back down against her, his groin grinding against hers making the girl gasp and mew before, again, breaking contact.

Gabriel was gasping for breath now, feeling light headed.

She grasped at his shoulders as he kissed her, his fingers drawing down the straps of her bra moving back around to unclasp it. Suddenly it was gone, her breasts pressed up against his hands, thumbs moving in lazy circles over her nipples. The dark man lowed his head and took one into his mouth, twirling and sucking with his tongue, then kissing between them before moving to the other. She was panting now, her legs wrapped around his waist as their hips thrust up against each other. But Gabriel could see that they still weren't touching, the man leaving a sliver of a space between them.

The girl pushed at the man's chest, forcing him up and swept her hands downwards, hooking her fingers into the hem of her underwear and forcing them down. She was naked below him now, only her lips, cheeks and sex flush with lust, the rest of her still porcelain white. He cupped her mound, his hand unmoving till he hovered his fingers over her clit, before suddenly brushing a feather light touch to the nerves that made her jump and plead. The man, almost inaudible till now, started to groan as she grasped him in her fist, moving her sex up and down his, lubricating him and lingering at her entrance.

All three moaned as he slipped inside her, and Gabriel felt like he was going to explode.

They began to move with a tenacity against each other, as her eyes looked into his, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. The man hooked both her knees over his arms and spread her, as she whispered into his ear. The man gasped and started to pound into her as she gave yelping sounds while her fingers found her clit.

The erotic play before him was reaching a crescendo as a sound reached his ears. A creaking, clicking sound as the glass of the dome started to crack. Gabriel felt panic grip him, the girl was arching, screaming and if the glass broke it would be over. She was shattering and he suddenly gasped, his eyes involuntarily squeezing shut…

…As they sprang open to the dawn lightened room, the only witness to his rasping breath as his climax passed.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Ok, so this is the second chapter, in which small talk and embarrassed angst is entailed within...

* * *

After a couple of days Gabriel headed beck to Columbus, stopping at the city for awhile and to get a bite to eat. Sitting in the café he watched people walking by, people going home after work. But as it got gradually darker he noted that there were people who didn't leave, in fact they hardly moved. Women, four or five of them placed apart on the sidewalk. They were wearing tight cheap clothes, the state of dress only important to how they were perceived under it. Which were definitely noticed. Cars would pull up, old dented vehicles that the women would sashay over to. They seemed to stay away from the flashy, brightly lit cars for some reason.

Gabriel had seen these type of women before of course, they frequented Queens like any other place on the planet. His mother had been convinced for years that the lady who lived in number 15 was one, and feeling the swell of Christian charity once told her that Christ forgives the tainted. They were sinners but should be pitied and helped was his mother's advice.

He was taken out of his reverie when he noticed that a woman had come around the corner with a call of greeting from the other women. She was wearing a purple halter neck top and a black mini jean skirt with boots. Her dark hair brushed her shoulders, held back with a band. He was dumfounded with the sight, his mind hiccupped with the possibility. It was inconceivable, but this woman was a dark mirror image of the hitchhiker! He realised he was gawping. He paid his bill and left, getting into his hired car and sat behind the wheel. Gabriel waited for his mind to make it's self straight, so he could make a decision. All he knew was that he didn't want to miss her this time.

* * *

Eden flexed her feet in her boots, her legs going tingly from standing too long, the boots digging uncomfortably into her skin. The rain had freshened the air earlier, but now it was getting sticky and humid again. But this weather set the punters out, the heat making their horny blood boil she supposed. The girls with her had welcomed her surprisingly quickly, with no need of any help from her. They ranged from teenager to middle aged, some of them mothers. They joked that they were a belt of variety, the tricks likely to find someone they wanted. It kept the money spinning.

Eden had done this in many cities, because she didn't feel as guilty taking money this way. She would get in the car, persuade the man to give her the cash, then tell them to forget it happened. Sometimes she liked to make them think they had been serviced. The thing that did make her feel guilty was that they other women had to do it for real. At these times she would risk the flashy cars and get a bounty to share between them, but not too often as to create suspicion.

A Nissan had slowed to a stop in front of her, the headlights low, and she decided to walk towards it. She never lost that apprehensive feeling in her gut whenever she did, no matter how many times she scolded herself for being irrational. She hitched up on her halter straps to get as much cleavage as possible, then bent down to the driver. The dorky guy from earlier was staring back at her. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline in surprise.

When she hitched him down before she was sure he was going to stop for her, but as soon as he got a good look at her he had driven off. Although she shouldn't have been surprised, she probably looked like a drowned rat. Luckily there was another car that picked her up. But this guy! He had followed them for _miles, _his eyes burning a hole in the back of her neck. She was less freaked out when she realised he was going in another direction when they reached the city. Looking at him now she confessed he was cute, in a nerdy way. Younger then she first thought too. Eden spoke first.

"Sooo, what can I do for _you_?" She hoped he picked up on the implication in her voice. It was definitely him.

"I was hoping you could h-help me? I'm lost." His eyes behind the glasses he wore were a soft brown and they were looking anywhere but at her. Either he was fibbing or he was a first timer. Or both.

"Sure, Just tell me where and I'll point you in the right direction." She thought she had him there but he was fast. He asked for directions that were far too long to remember, a hotel in some back water. He looked at her steadily for the first time, an apologetic smile curling his lips sweetly. Not that good though, he had guilty catholic written all over him.

Eden stood undecided. This man was telling lies, she could tell. He knew her, he can't have forgotten! Looks can't be a judge for behaviour of course, he might want to hack her into pieces…But she brushed that thought away. She had total control over him, she said hop he did it.

She grasped the door handle and swung the door open, settling in the seat and closing the door behind her with a thump. She turned to him with a decisive look. He looked at her warily.

"Got a map?" She watched him breath with relief and couldn't help smiling at him. He really wasn't that great a liar. But she liked to play along.

They were heading back up to Lake Erie, she had the map across her knees and, deciding to test the water, gave him fake directions. He went along with her pretence, occasionally shooting her confused looks. She kept a straight face, waiting for him to trip up. But he never did. She sighed and threw the map behind her and reached down to remove her too tight boots. She spoke as she lowered the zips.

"We've been sitting here for awhile now and you haven't told me your name."

He was watching her take the boots off, his eyes completely fixated below. She gave him a shocked look and jerked her head towards the road. He went red and quickly looked ahead.

"Sorry, sorry. Erm my name is Gabriel Gray." He breathed out a long shuddering breath. Eden laughed at him.

"You need to relax, they're just legs. I'm Eden. Gabriel! I wouldn't have thought you a Gabriel." He quirked a curious eyebrow at her.

"Why's that?"

"I dunno, you look more like a Clark to me…" She watched his eyes roll and laughed. "You heard that one before?"

"You wouldn't believe." He said with a shake of his head, a long suffering sigh escaping his lips. He turned to smile kindly at her . She felt that he was more comfortable now, looking at her for longer periods without looking away. She looked at him appraisingly.

He was probably in his mid to late twenties. He had dark, thick, side parted hair which looked almost lacquered into place. His skin was pale and silky smooth, perspiring slightly in the heat. A soft, luxurious mouth was out of place with the inhibited rest. But it was a mouth made to smile she thought. He had large, dominate eyebrows hidden behind black glasses frame. She wanted to take them off to see the colour of his eyes, for they seemed lighter then she first assumed.

He was a person stepped right out of the 1950's, right down to the sweater vest. Eden reddened slightly when she realised he'd caught her looking. He's just a free cash machine with a nice face she reminded herself. She cleared her throat.

"What are you doing in Ohio anyway? Your not from here right?"

He shook his head "No I'm from New York. Queens. I'm here because there was a horology conference I wanted to attend."

She frowned in confusion "Horology, what is that like horoscopes?"

He laughed good naturally at her "No. Horology is the term for the care and interest in time-pieces. It's what I do for a living. But I really went there to get that." He motioned his head to a small box that was sitting on the dash board "A guy from Germany was coming who had the piece and was auctioning it off. And I got it! It's a collectable…"

It was the longest he'd spoken since she got in the car, his face shining with enthusiasm. She felt it was contagious as she was grinning along with him. He might be a bit of a nerd but he was passionate about what he did. Eden liked that. And she also liked to hear him talk, he had a pleasant softly-spoken voice.

"So it cost a lot then huh?" she said, nodding her head towards the box, her interest piqued.

"A fortune. But it's the piece I've waited the longest for. I've almost got everything now." His delight turned down a notch at the look of her bemusement. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and went silent. They had stopped at a petrol station so he could fuel up. She drummed her fingers against the dash, making the box jitter, till he got back in. Once back on the road he spoke.

"What about you?"

"Oh I'm just travelling around. I was headed west, towards LA but decided I wanted to see the lakes…But I'm heading that way again. Well I was…" She trailed off when she realised that they were getting pretty near to Cleveland. She slapped herself mentally. She'd have to hitch all the way back again…or maybe not. She yawned into her hand.

"It's getting pretty late, are you sleeping in the car or a motel?"

"In a motel. But, oh damn, I think I past it." He looked into the rear view mirror and Eden saw his eyes widen in shock, flickering quickly at her to see if she had caught onto his blunder. She was smirking at him triumphantly. He jerked his head back to the road, knuckles going white on the wheel. The game was up.

"Look, don't get all hot under the collar. I recognised you the moment you pulled up -"

He interrupted her "I don't want you to think I was following you. It was a complete coincidence I saw you on the street. I'm not a stalker!" He finished the statement firmly with a nod of his head.

"I did wonder if you were one -" he opened his mouth to argue but she ploughed ahead. "In my…_profession_ you get the weirdoes you know? But you seem nice." He winced slightly.

"Well you've got nothing to fear. I don't want…_that.__"_He flushed scarlet.

"You don't? Then we did you stop hmm? Because we both know it certainly wasn't for directions…" She watched him open his mouth then close it. He became increasingly agitated, his breathing faster. She leaned closer to him, eyeing the swelling in his pants that she had ignored till now. She trailed her fingers lightly over her own knee, knowing it would make him sweat. Just this once maybe she would…he was so cute…She could still take whatever else she needed after. Eden moved into whisper in his ear, her own breathing laboured, to tell him to fu -

Eden command froze on her tongue, as she saw the naïve uncertainty in his eyes. Suddenly a stab of shame and remorse pricked her, that she was doing this to him. He seemed like simple, sweet person who obviously liked her and she was tired of taking advantage of people. She felt horrible. She only targeted men who wanted to pay for sex, and with Gabriel she was unsure. She moved away from him, leaning down for her boots to put them on.

"I can't do this. Your lovely and kooky and don't deserve this. I was going to take this car and drive back…but I can't. I'm sorry, please pull over."

He parted his lips in surprise and didn't immediately act, but pulled the car over to a stop when he had registered her request. His face had lost some colour.

"What? Why? I don't underst -"

Eden leaned forward quickly and kissed him gently on the side of his mouth before jumping out of the car. Gabriel sat stationary in shock and confusion before moving into action. He followed her swiftly out into the dark.

She turned to find him behind her. Eden was momentarily taken aback by his height, he didn't look that big sitting down. Or so threatening. He approached her slowly, arms up, palms facing her.

"Please, I _assure_ you I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I'm sorry I lied to you, I was embarrassed and couldn't stop…Look, it's night and miles from anywhere. You can't walk all the way back. Please, I didn't pick you up for that." He was standing close to her now, looking down into her face earnestly. She stared up at him, shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do. Why didn't you stop before? What was so embarrassing?" She watched him turn pink. Again.

He looked down at his feet "I…I didn't stop because well…I just - You know why! Why are you playing around with me!?" He was suddenly angry for being put under the spot light, looking at her with an affronted expression. She raised her brows, a teasing hot light in her eyes.

"You didn't stop because I gave you an _erection_. What's so difficult about saying that? How _old_ are you anyway!? She glared at him, feeling a flush of scorn. This geeky, boring guy and his insecurities were clouding her judgment. None of this was her fault! She watched him getting redder in mortification.

"Why are you doing this!? I haven't done anything to you. I can't believe you were going to take the car…and you're a prostitute to boot! I don't want anything to do with…that. With you" He shook his head in disbelief, breathing hard, eyes flashing behind his glasses. She'd got him rattled.

"You're ridiculous! You were probably jacking yourself off in that car when you were following me. Christ, you're one step away from the dirty brown Mac brigade! Tell me! _Tell me what you wanted to do!__"_The command was already out her mouth before she could stop it. She listened with increasing discomfort to him.

"I wanted to take you, fix you, overcome you, protect you, enclose you, kiss you, _fuck you_." He spoke in a rush, the last words conveyed with absolute relish. But then the dreamy, lusty, look left his eyes and was filled with shock, his fingers flying to his mouth. He stepped back from her as she reached out in supplication, her face an image of guilt, doe eyes wide and pleading.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I was angry. I'm not a whore, I'm not." But he wasn't interested in her pleas. He stared at her like she was something horrible that had crawled out of the lake, clearly freaked and humiliated.

"What did you do?!" He demanded, taking a step towards her quickly, making her shrink back terrified.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Gabriel thought that he was going to burn up with humiliation, like an autumnal leaf left out in the blazing sun. He couldn't believe that events had taken a turn like this. He had sat in that car with her forever it seemed, a totally surreal experience, as he would envision sporadic flashbacks of her writhing orgasmic body and all the while she was inches from him in tacky clothes, puckish bemusement written over her face. He stared hotly at Eden before him, a rushing in his ears.

She had her arms wrapped around her chest and, as he moved towards her, it sounded like she was hyperventilating. He grabbed her arm and drew her up closer. She cried out in shock, her face terrified.

It was the look that made him stop. He had _never_ had anyone look at him like that. His eyes flickered over her face, then to the hand that had her arm in a vice. He let go as if she was scolding, or more accurately as if he was. Gabriel realised she was speaking to him, and had been for awhile.

"Please please…please. Don't do anything to hurt me. I don't want to hurt you, but I will. Please…" Eden watched him deflate of anger before her, looking at her with a watery shamed faced expression. She started to breath easier, a hand rubbing at her chest.

"I don't - I wouldn't have hurt you. Never." He took a tentative step towards her, seeing a little timid woman when before she had been vivacious and feisty, and felt sick with an unwanted similarity. She straightened and moved warily closer, apparently somewhat convinced of his sincerity. She could trust someone, she didn't need her persuasion at all times. But it's seductive call was always at the back of her throat, waiting.

"I - I believe you. You don't know how funny that is for me! I don't do this often, if at all…" He stared at her in uncertainty but didn't ask her to clarify, so thankful was he that she trusted him.

"We need to clear the air, so once and for all I apologise for being a bitch. I said some horrible things, done some horrible things…and I hope you forgive me. And you're right, I can't stay out here…"

Gabriel felt relief flood him, and feeling daring, brushed his fingers down the skin of her arm in what he hoped was a reassuring way. His lips quirked.

"Well if your sure…You can check for the dirty Mac but you won't find it." He became deadly serous, his hand moving to cup her cheek "And I'm deeply sorry for scaring you, I never wanted that. I just wanted to see you, what you were like. I had a preconceived notion of you and it…ran away with me."

She stared up at him wonderingly, feeling strange that a person was intrigued with her. Intrigued, and with their own free will. She had a light, teasing smile on her face.

"No Macs huh? Just cardigans for you…and that hair!" She reached up to him, moving to stand on top of his shoes and messed up his hair so it stood up in clumpy tufts. He gave an indignant squeak. Gabriel moved his arms around her waist, keeping her secured to him. Placing her hands on his shoulders Eden leaned back, looking at him as if he were on exhibition. Obviously not satisfied, she took his glasses off quickly and dropped them to the grass.

"You can see ok?"

"I can see you fine…You gonna tell me to get contacts next?"

"Well…"

She was still running her fingers through his hair, reaching her face up to his.

"Like amber…" She was looking into his eyes and Gabriel thought he was floating. She was so close he could feel her breath and heartbeat against him, rhythmically coaxing. He was strangely at ease. Maybe because his notions of her had been smashed, she wasn't something to be idolised and thus didn't make him feel inadequate. But that root his mother had planted under his mind was still there, and Eden was partially entwined within it.

She was unbuttoning his sweater and that too joined his glasses. Her eyes were on his lips, and she applied gentle pressure to the back of his head, pushing him down to meet her. Her lips were soft, and slightly parted, he could feel her teeth against his own. He pulled back to look at her. Eden's eyes were hooded. He watched her tongue swipe at her bottom lip slowly like a cat. She was pressing every part of her body against as much of him as she could, his arousal pushing into her stomach. She swivelled her hips slightly and Gabriel felt that root being tightened.

"I _can__'__t_…not with a prostitute." He whispered it, uncertainty shacking his words. She was gazing at him with an unreadable expression.

"You want to, whether I'm a whore or not."

"Yes…"

Gabriel suddenly experienced a liberation of some sorts, as if the flood gates had been opened part way, and everything else behind it was straining to get out. He attacked her mouth with a desperate groan, riding on whatever rush was released. Her lips opened for him and he tasted caramel and something like rum. Their tongues played against each other as Gabriel lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eden broke the kiss and moved her lips to his neck, licking and nibbling against his throat. He plunged a hand into her hair and forced her up to kiss her again.

They were by the hood of the car and Eden reached down to it, but quickly drew her hand away with a hiss.

"Hot!" She sucked on her fingers and blew on them. She stopped when she realised he was trying not to giggle at her.

"You wanna lie back on that?"

"No, but I don't think anything else will do…" The teasing look had gone and was replaced with a slack jawed expression, as one of her hands groped at the front of his trousers. He backed her up against the car door, after pushing it shut with her body and kissed her with a ferocity as her fingers undid his belt and fly. He broke off, leaning his forehead against her shoulder as her fingers delved inside and began to stroke him, her thumb making a circler motion over the tip of his penis. He sucked at her shoulder, going for her neck but was hindered.

He pushed her harder against the door and moved his hands from her knees to the straps around her neck, undoing them deftly. Her breasts were smaller then he thought but as pale as he imagined. Elegant artist fingers cupped and pushed them together before gently clutching and moulding one, while his other hand moved between her legs, his curiosity extreme. His fingers brushed soaking cotton and he pressed down harder making her groan, hand going loose on him. Her hand suddenly caught his wrist.

"Wait. I want to…get on your knees!" Her face had brightened with some idea and as he lowed before her, her lips spread into a salacious grin. But her cheeks were stained red.

"I think you'll like this. Watch."

His confused thoughts turned into a whirlwind as he watched her hands sweep down her skirt, then up it, drawing the material around her hips. She unzipped and took off her boots, letting them fall beside her. She leaned back against the car, toes digging into the lush grass, as her fingers trailed along the hem of her knickers, which were blue, before very slowly she lowed them down to.

Gabriel was kneeled in front of all her exposed glory, and he knew he should feel abashed at this lewd display of exhibitionism, but he didn't. Just amazed and painfully hard. He gazed unblinkingly, breathing hitched.

Her middle finger lingered above her curls, then down into her folds, before adding another and spreading them apart. Her fingers became glisteningly wet. She kept her fingers away from her clitoris, moving around it, spreading her lubrication up and down her labia, before pressing down to rub. Her whole body jerked slightly away from the car with a gasp. Gabriel called her name softly as Eden leisurely teased the tip of her finger against her drenched entrance. She stopped, looking at him sceptically.

"You're going to last if I do this right?"

"Hmmm?" He tore his eyes away from her hand to her face with a dazed expression. "Oh, yeah I think so. You'll know about it if I don't."

With that his eyes shot back down again. She smiled at him in bemusement, while her finger made a dipping motion into her pussy. The smile faltered as she spotted his hand move to his cock, his face unchanging. Eden started to push her middle finger in, sliding up to the knuckle. It began to gently thrust in and out and he followed the movement, pumping his fist along with her. They were both making moaning noises, breathing becoming increasingly heavy on the humid air. Everything else around them was still and silent. She began to add a second finger, and Eden watched him shred up the grass by his knee with his free hand.

Her slick fingers were repeatedly thrusting firmly, while her other hand started to tease her clit in a circular movement. She whispered pleas as he gasped and swore, his hand speeding up. He couldn't take his eyes away from her fingers, and in the back of his mind he knew if he didn't look away he wasn't going to be of any use. She slowly removed her fingers and placed them over clit to rub fast while her other hand glided up to her breast to grope, his gaze unwittingly following it. He looked higher to her eyes to see them squeeze shut, her crimson lip caught between teeth brutally. Gabriel roved back down to see the tips of three fingers disappear inside her, shoving upwards hard till they were all hidden. His control snapped.

Eden felt herself being jerked roughly to the ground with a strangled shout. His lips crashed against hers and his tongue thrust forcefully into her mouth. She kissed him back passionately. She drew her knees up to his hips, while he broke the kiss. They both gasped for breath, her heaving breasts crushed against his shirted chest. Gabriel drew himself up on his hands, looking down at her beneath him before moving to grasp himself in hand. She wrapped her own hand around his and guided his cock to her entrance.

Eden watched his face become enraptured as he started to push in, the movement easy. He remained still, the sensation of being completely encased overwhelming. She had the sense of being welcomingly stretched and filled, but she could tell it wasn't going to last. He was going to come at any minute, his groans already becoming guttural as he began move. He lowed himself to his elbows, whispering husky apologies in her ear as he started to jackhammer into her, forcing her left knee back to get in as deep as possible. Her bottom left the ground every time her thrust into her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder, holding him close, and met him thrust for thrust.

His chest felt restrictedly tight, the lack of air making his sight dim and his thoughts non existent. All he could feel was her tight pussy, hot and wet around him and the smell of crushed grass. He buried his face in her neck as her hands swept up his back, her nails starting to bite into his skin as he rapidly hit up against the wall of her cervix. She grimaced and he wanted to stop but it was to late, all he could get out was "Touch, touch, touch" and she did, her hand moving between them to speedily pleasure herself into orgasm.

Gabriel suddenly had a sense of déjà vu but the thought dissolved as her walls began to ripple and flex around him and he was coming, pumping into her with a growling shout. She grounded her head into the grass, back arched, throat exposed to him as she gave a stifled scream, milking the length of him. Gabriel slumped against her, shuddering with release as she panted next to his ear, a bloom of a contented smile appearing on her mouth. When she was able, Eden spoke in a breathless voice.

"Well! That was the best 40 seconds of sex I've ever had!" She smiled at him impishly, but her eyes grew soft and tender. Gabriel felt far too satisfied for a witty retort. Instead he brushed his thumbs along her jaw and cheekbones as he kissed her deeply. Slim fingers were running soothingly through his hair, which was a in wild disarray. He suddenly pulled his mouth away, looking at her in surprise.

"I didn't use anything! Well I don't have any, but I can't believe I forgot…"

"Too late now I suppose, but I have some." Her chin nodded down below him.

His long fingers moved to her skirt, hearing a rustle as he passed over a pocket. She suddenly went still beneath him, body becoming taut as a piano wire. He looked at her in query and then worry as she started to push him off. But not before his fingers rimmed against something round.

Eden stood up unsteadily, and he followed her, zipping himself up.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. I - erm…was getting uncomfortable." But her hand grasped her pocket convulsively, covering it. He stared at her in confusion, not understanding her weird behaviour. Something in her pocket, something round…

She had her back against the car door and he could see past her shoulder into it. His eyes fixed upon the box on the dashboard. His brows drew up in surprise before lowering in a frown. His gaze snapped to her in disbelief. Her eyes were completely round.

"Look, Gabriel - " She broke off as he backed her up against the car door, his face darkening. She started to slide away from him.

"I'msorry, I forgot. I did it before this…before I knew about you. It was just for the money, I don't sleep for money…I'm a - a thief. I forg -" her torrent of words where cut off as he pushed her firmly against the door, face blank. His fingers delved in her pocket and carefully drew out the watch face. He pinched it between thumb and finger and with his other hand shoved her away from the door, but still keeping a tight grip on her. He opened the door and fished the box out, gently placing the watch back inside.

"Come on, I would have given it back…for god's sake it's just a stupid, ugly watch!"

He shut the door softly, before turning to her, his every motion mechanical. But there was nothing remotely emotionless about his face anymore.

She cringed away from the look, feeling powerless and rooted to the spot. And angry, so fucking angry. What the hell was the matter with her!? The man who had been climaxing inside her moments ago was probably about to attack her, all because she had a severe case of sticky fingers! Silly bitch, silly, silly bitch! Just keep _quite_.

His palms came down with a slap either side of her on the car roof, fingers fiercely scraping on the surface, making her shriek in shock. But no sound came out. Her voice had been lost to her again.

She grabbed his shirt in her fists and twisted in anxiety, but he didn't touch her, hands safely placed away from her. She couldn't see clearly, her eyelashes feeling heavy with moisture. He was breathing fast, his face bowed next to her hair, groin pushed up against her. He was hard again. Eden started to cry. She'd lost her voice. And Gabriel felt overtaken.

They stayed like that, for how long he wasn't sure, but suddenly a faint noise reached him through her ragged breathing. A car was coming, the headlights illuminating the tress around them. It was slowing down.

Eden suddenly slid out from under him and moved towards the road. But he quickly caught her wrist and jerked her to his chest with a growl as the car stopped. A young willowy blonde woman stepped out, dressed in hot pink. Pretty. Trailer trash.

"Did you break do…" She trailed off as she registered their appearance. Eden bear breasted and red marks starting to blemish her skin. Gabriel was flushed with anger, his clothing unkempt. Both grass stained and with the smell of sex on air. Eden quickly covered her halter top over herself, looking at the woman helplessly.

"Are you ok!?" The woman demanded, moving towards them while the light of accusation started to enter her blue eyes. Gabriel felt his hand go slack on her wrist and Eden moved in front of the woman with a beseeching expression, whispering something to her. The woman seemed cullied by whatever she had said and stayed put. Eden was looking up at him and he suddenly felt too emotionally exhausted to care. Disappointment was etched over his face.

"Are we ok?"

Gabriel barely heard her, so tiny was her voice. He stared at the angry woman before him, who had her hand stretched out to Eden. She was looking at him with disgust, her eyes steely. His eyebrows suddenly drew together in outrage.

She thinks I've raped her…

The numbness disappeared as he felt a wave of righteous indignation at the thought. She had no right to look at him that way, no right at all! He'd done nothing wrong, whatever it might look like to her. Eden was mouthing the question again, gazing at him with large beautiful eyes. He stared into them with a wistful tenderness for a second then hardened, dropping her hand and turning away with a shake of his head.

Eden stood transfixed for what seemed like an age before moving towards the woman's car. She couldn't get in it fast enough. The tall women stayed still and he brought his face up to lock eyes with her. And Gabriel suddenly felt his hackles rise. There was a Valkyrie in front of him now, lightening flashing in her eyes, staring him down. He bore a gaze at her with determination till her lips started to curl into a snarl. His stomach tightened and he ripped his eyes away. The lady snorted at him and made her way to the car.

Her face became soft as velvet as she got in and spoke to Eden, starting up the engine as she did. Gabriel suddenly felt stuck, like cogs that where poised to spring into motion. She was leaving him. He could feel Eden's eyes on him, hot and eager. But he wasn't going to look, to care, no matter how much he was bursting to. She was unwanted now, broken. The weed had devoured her.

He eyed the box through the glass, the retreating car reflected in the windshield. But he couldn't focus on anything. He was alone as the wind picked up, making his hair flutter.

Gone.

Clogged.

Totally insignificant.


End file.
